All i want for christmas is you
by pepete55
Summary: Logan ne veut qu'une chose pour Noël... C'est elle.


Un petit OS sans prétention que j'avais écrit pour Noël avec pour personnage principal Logan, Dick et Veronica  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était évident, si Logan n'avait inscrit qu'un seul cadeau sur sa liste de Noël, cela aurait bel et bien été sa petite blonde. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, malgré la taille du cadeau que Dick avait déposé au pied du sapin qu'ils avaient installé dans leur suite, Logan n'aurait pas Veronica auprès de lui ce Noël.

La demoiselle allait probablement le passer avec ses amis, son père et...Piz. A cette idée, le cœur de Logan se serra. Il avait laissé filer la femme qu'il aimait, le véritable amour de sa vie et ça, jamais il ne l'oublierai, il le regretterai et cela le poursuivrai pour le restant de sa vie.

A défaut de la jolie blonde, Logan allait passer Noël en compagnie du grand blond et d'une console de jeu. Il avait beau adorer Dick et le considérer comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, cette perspective de soirée ne l'enchantait guère.

Dick et Logan avaient mangé un véritable festin à eux deux et avaient cependant décidé de garder la bûche pour la fin de la soirée, préférant attendre de digérer un peu le repas.

Sans plus de cérémonie, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux avant l'heure. Logan se plaça face à l'immense paquet que Dick lui avait offert, se demandant ce que cela pouvait bien être.

- Ah, je vois bien que tu te poses des questions, le cadeau du Dick t'intrigue. Ouvre-le, tu seras fixé.

Logan l'ouvrit et se trouva face à un énorme carton. Il fronça les sourcils et cligna des yeux. Son meilleur ami s'était embêté à trouver un carton d'une taille disproportionnée pour lui faire une blague ?

- Ah, le Dick t'a bien eu, tu verrais ta tête Dude !

Logan ouvrit le carton pas bien certain d'y trouver un réel cadeau mais il ne perdait rien à essayer. Il y trouva une planche de surf blanche avec son nom inscrit en lettres argentées.

- J'étais obligé de la mettre dans un carton pour l'effet de surprise sinon tu aurais deviné tout de suite à la forme, dit Dick un peu plus sérieusement.

Mais ce que Logan ignorait, c'est que ce n'était pas la seule surprise que Dick lui réservait.

- Merci Dick, elle est sublime.

Dick, lui, reçu une nouvelle console de jeu ainsi que des jeux l'accompagnant. Dick insista pour qu'ils l'installent et commencent à y jouer de suite. Logan accepta mais Dick voyait bien que le cœur n'y était pas. Depuis le début de la soirée Logan avait été étrangement silencieux et semblait plutôt mimer des sourires qu'être sincère. Le grand blond en avait assez de voir son meilleur ami avec le moral dans les chaussettes.

Dick prit son téléphone portable pour la dixième fois de la soirée au moins et envoya un SMS mystérieux. Logan le regarda, curieux. Le manège de Dick n'était pas passé inaperçu à ses yeux et Logan commençait à se poser des questions. Dick sentit le regard inquisiteur de son ami.

- Ah, les filles ne veulent plus lâcher le Dick ! Je sais que je suis irrésistible mais si je ne peux même plus passer une soirée avec mon meilleur pote sans me faire harceler...

- Dick, ton portable n'a pas vibré. A qui est ce que tu envoies des messages ?

- Je t'assure qu'il a vibré, si tu deviens sourd à ton âge mon vieux... Enfin bref, c'est une vieille connaissance, je ne te donnerai pas les détails de notre rencontre, mais je suis sûr qu'elle t'intéresserait.

Dick gloussa pendant que Logan levait les yeux au ciel.

_- Heureusement que le Dick est doué pour les mensonges._

Une bonne demie heure plus tard, les garçons étaient toujours sur leur jeu quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Logan interrogea Dick du regard mais il ne semblait pas vouloir aller ouvrir la porte ou lui dire qui était en train de toquer.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? questionna Logan.

- Non pas du tout.

Logan regarda Dick, il savait que Dick mentait, d'ailleurs Dick n'avait pas cherché à le cacher, affichant même un léger sourire qui voulait tout dire.

Logan comprit que son meilleur ami souhaitait qu'il aille voir de lui même, il se leva et alla ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Veronica face à lui.

- Qu'est ce que... bredouilla-t-il.

Il regarda successivement Dick et Veronica. Dick prit un air innocent et haussa les épaules. C'était donc ça tous ces SMS ? Il s'arrangeait pour que Veronica vienne ici, c'était vraiment sympathique de sa part quand on connaissait l'"amitié" que Dick éprouvait pour Veronica.

- Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?

Pour seule réponse, Logan se décala pour lui laisser le passage libre. Elle entra et il referma la porte toujours silencieux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était là, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient "parlé" c'était à la cafétéria quand il avait refait le portrait de Gory et depuis plus rien, ils ne faisaient que de se croiser sans s'adresser un mot, parfois un regard ou un sourire était échangé mais rien de plus.

Dick, remarquant qu'un silence pesant s'était installé, décida de prendre les choses en main.

- Hey Blondie ! Content de te voir ! On pourrait passer à table pour attaquer la bûche, le Dick meurt de faim !

- Merci mais j'ai déjà mangé, déclina t-elle poliment.

- Aller, rien qu'une petite part, c'est pas tous les jours Noël, insista le grand blond.

- Hum...Je ne sais pas... commença t-elle.

Elle hésitait. Ce n'était pas vraiment raisonnable mais ce n'était pas non plus une abomination, qu'est ce qu'elle risquait à prendre une part de bûche ?

- Bon d'accord, céda t-elle.

Elle soupira et ils s'installèrent tous les trois pour déguster le dessert. Pendant tout ce temps ils n'avaient échangé que des banalités, la conversation était uniquement animée par Dick, les deux autres répondaient de manière distraite. Veronica cherchait le regard de Logan mais celui ci restait étrangement fixé sur son assiette. Elle aurait tout donné pour savoir ce à quoi il pensait à ce moment précis.

- Bon, c'est pas que le Dick s'ennuie mais...je dois y aller, j'avais quelque chose de prévu et...

- Tu vas où ? demanda Logan.

- Voir une jolie demoiselle.

Veronica fronça les sourcils. Pas que les relations de Dick l'intéressait mais elle avait comme un pressentiment.

- Mac ?

Dick parut à la fois surpris et gêné.

- Qu'est ce que tu dis Blondie ?

Veronica ouvrit la bouche d'un air choqué.

- Oh mon dieu, on savait que Mac avait un rendez-vous secret ce soir mais j'ignorais que c'était avec toi.

Dick haussa les épaules comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une broutille.

- Bon, j'y vais.

- Bonne soirée ! lui souhaita Logan.

- Fais gaffe à Mac, sinon je te réduirais en petit morceau et j'en ferais mon dîner.

Dick sembla déglutir péniblement avant de se ressaisir, il leva ensuite les pouces en l'air et s'en alla.

- Tu comptes vraiment manger Dick ? lui demanda Logan légèrement amusé.

- Non jamais de la vie, j'aurai trop peur de tomber malade, je le donnerai à Back up.

Après ces quelques paroles, le silence s'installa de nouveau. Quand Dick avait insisté pour que Veronica vienne, elle n'avait pas pensé que ce traître s'éclipserait pour les laisser en tête à tête. Pas qu'elle appréciait sa présence, mais elle avait rendu l'ambiance du début de la soirée légèrement moins inconfortable.

- Tu ne passes pas le réveillon avec ton père et Piz ?

Veronica se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, légèrement hésitante avant de répondre.

- Piz et moi on s'est séparés. Je passais le réveillon avec mon père et Alicia mais je les ai laissé, tenir la chandelle c'est pas trop mon truc.

- Désolé...pour Piz.

Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela l'attristait mais il ne pouvait pas ouvertement s'en réjouir.  
Veronica haussa les épaules.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, il m'aimait plus que je ne l'aimais.

Logan hocha la tête, plongé dans ses pensées.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas de cadeau à t'offrir.

En fait si, il avait bien un cadeau qu'il comptait lui offrir juste avant qu'elle le laisse tomber, il l'avait gardé mais ce serait mal placé de lui offrir maintenant.

- Pas grave, je n'en ai pas non plus.

_- Tu peux pas savoir que tout ce que je veux pour Noël c'est toi. _pensa Logan.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ? Enfin pas que ça me dérange mais ça fait tellement de temps qu'on s'est pas parlé que je croyais que tu m'en voulais encore. se lança t-il finalement.

Ils ne pourraient pas éviter toute la soirée d'avoir une vraie conversation.

- Quand j'ai reçu les messages de Dick, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne occasion, enfin je ne me suis pas dit ça en quelques secondes, tu me connais, j'ai bien réfléchis avant.

Elle marqua une pause, elle savait que ce qu'elle allait dire par la suite lui coûterait mais elle devait le faire. Elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour se dégonfler.

- Écoute Logan, je n'arrive pas à tirer un trait sur toi, c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais à chaque fois que je te croise ou que quelque chose me fait penser à toi je me dis que je me suis comportée comme une imbécile avec toi et je regrette. Je n'arrive pas à te faire sortir de mes pensées. Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote, mais il fallait que je te le dise.

Logan était resté bouche bée face à ces révélations, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui ait dit ça, déjà qu'elle ressente les mêmes choses que lui c'était quelque chose mais en plus qu'elle l'avoue, cela tenait presque du miracle.

- Euh Logan ?

Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce silence mais la manière dont il la fixait ne la rassurait pas particulièrement.

- Viens, suis moi.

Il la tira par le bras vers sa chambre.

- Euh, je ne crois pas que...

Logan la fit s'installer sur son lit et il farfouilla dans un tiroir de sa commode, marmonnant tout seul, pendant que Veronica le regardait légèrement inquiète pour sa santé mentale. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

- Qu'est ce que... ?

- Ferme les yeux.

Elle le regardait toujours, hésitante.

- Fais moi confiance.

Elle obtempéra. Logan s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit qu'il lui accrochait quelque chose autour du cou, un collier ?

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Elle s'exécuta et découvrit un joli pendentif sur lequel était gravé "Veronica and Logan, love forever.". Elle sourit.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais rien à m'offrir.

- Je n'allais pas t'offrir ça avant que tu me dises ce que tu m'as dit.

- Alors tu penses ce qui est écrit sur mon collier ?

- Bien sûr.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, cette fois Veronica tirant Logan. Veronica reçut un objet non identifié sur la tête au moment où elle sortait de la chambre.

- Aie ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Logan baissa les yeux pour identifier l'arme du crime qui était tombée par terre.

- Du gui, sûrement une idée de Dick, il n'a sans doute pas pensé que c'était pour le nouvel an et pas pour Noël.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ces cas là ?

Logan l'embrassa longuement.

- Et après on espère qu'il y ait une avalanche de gui.

Veronica éclata de rire, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Logan et continua à l'embrasser. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé. Logan embrassait maintenant le cou de Veronica remontant petit à petit jusqu'à son menton, il continua le long de sa mâchoire.

- Je crois que c'est le meilleur Noël de ma vie, chuchota Veronica.

- Et moi j'ai eu le meilleur cadeau que je pouvais espérer : toi.

- Je t'aime Logan.


End file.
